Kreuzwege
by pilarius
Summary: Sequel zu Ursprünge Severus trifft eine Abmachung mit Dumbledore


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR_  
  
Kreuzwege  
  
.

.

.  
  
Er fiel. Er wusste nicht mehr zum wievielten Mal. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Waldboden. Die Erde war feucht. Etwas in ihm war dafür, einfach aufzugeben. Im Grunde hatte dies alles doch schon lange seinen Sinn verloren. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. Wusste, was ihn erwartete. Er kroch vorwärts. Sinnlos, das zu tun. Oh, das wusste er. Es war nur ein Instinkt, der ihn dazu trieb. Überlebensinstinkt. Er starrte auf die vermoderten Blätter, die seine Finger umklammert hatten. Seine gesamte Robe war mit Erde verdreckt. Ein Teil von ihm hasste sich und schämte sich dafür. Einem weit größeren Teil war es einfach nur gleichgültig. Seltsam, wie viel ihm in letzter Zeit gleichgültig war. Der untere Teil seiner Robe war feucht. Blut. Es vermischte sich mit der Erde. Er würde sterben. Dumm nur, das es auf diese Weise geschah. Er kroch weiter. Sein Blick fiel auf etwas hölzernes zwischen all dem Laub und abgebrochenen Ästen. Etwas, was dort nicht hingehörte. Es musste bei dem Kampf dorthin gefallen sein. Sein Blick flackerte zu dem Mann, der noch immer mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht nicht weit von ihm stand. Er sagte etwas, das er nicht hörte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war abgelenkt. Außerdem toste das Blut hinter seinen Schläfen so laut, dass er fast fürchtete, es würde ihn wahnsinnig machen. Schmerz traf ihn. Durchflutete seine Adern wie Säure. Er bäumte sich auf. Schrie. Seine Stimme wurde immer heiserer. Ja, er würde sterben. Selbst wenn er dies hier überlebte, würde er sterben. Schnell, langsam. Je nachdem. Auf perverse Weise erschien es ihm richtig. Er hatte immer gewusst, das er sterben würde. Allerdings hatte er nicht erwartet, dass es so geschah. So... sinnlos. Er rang nach Luft, als der Schmerz langsam verebbte. Allein aus einem Reflex drehte er sich um. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den hölzernen Gegenstand. Er warf sich wieder herum, so dass er den jungen Mann wieder ansah. Denn mehr war er eigentlich nicht, nur ein Junge. Dem nicht mehr genug Zeit blieb, um zu erkennen, dass sein Opfer nun nicht mehr wehrlos war.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!"Die Worte kamen beinahe automatisch.  
  
Der Junge taumelte nach hinten, getroffen von einem grünen Blitz. Seine Augen weiteten sich voller Schock und Zorn, bevor er fiel. Er sah nicht wirklich hin. Er hatte diesen Blick oft genug gesehen. Er tat ihm fast leid. Er kroch zu der Leiche hinüber. Nicht weit davon lagen die seines Begleiters und die der beiden Auroren. Der Junge hatte sie überrascht, das war ihr ganzer Fehler gewesen. Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen, zu gehen. Ein paar Minuten später, und er hätte nur noch die Leichen vorgefunden. Aber nun war er tot. Wofür? Er würde trotzdem sterben. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel des Jungen und warf den anderen bei Seite. Wenn der Fluch des Jungen ihn nicht hätte bewusstlos werden lassen... Wenn sie schneller fort gewesen wären... Wenn... Er ließ die Leiche seines Begleiters in Flammen aufgehen. Dann zauberte er das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel und disapparierte.  
  
Er apparierte in einem anderen Wald. Am Himmel, unerreichbar für ihn, erhoben sich die Zinnen eines alten Schlosses. Hogwarts. Was hatte ihn bewogen, hierher zu kommen? Seine Kraft verließ ihn langsam und Betäubung kroch aus seiner Wunde hoch. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt bewusstlos wurde, würde er nicht mehr aufwachen. Sein Blick blieb an den Zinnen haften. Er war hier niemals glücklich gewesen. Man sollte es vielleicht meinen. Hier war er stark geworden. Hier hatte er die Menschen kennen gelernt, durch deren Hilfe er schließlich reich und mächtig geworden war. Dennoch... Warum? Diese Frage hatte ihm der Junge immer wieder gestellt. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf. Er hatte sich niemals gefragt. Er hatte immer nur gehandelt, während die Leere immer größer geworden war. Jetzt war ihm klar warum. Weil es keinen Grund gab. Es war sinnlos, alles was er getan hatte. Was bedeuteten schon Reichtum und Macht? Er hatte es nicht um ihretwillen getan, auch wenn er sie nicht abgelehnt hatte. Vielleicht war er hierher zurückgekehrt, weil er hier noch die Wahl gehabt hatte. Hier hatte er sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden. Einen Weg, der ihn zu einem anderen Menschen hätte machen können. Aber er hatte ihn aufgegeben. Er hatte sich aufgegeben. Hier würde es nun endlich enden. Er erkannte, wie sehr er, ohne es sich jemals einzugestehen, dieses Ende herbeigesehnt hatte. Die Augen schließend ließ er sich in das feuchte Gras zurückfallen. Endlich Stille. Nie mehr mit seinen inneren Dämonen kämpfen. Wobei, er hatte ja schon lange aufgehört, zu kämpfen. Er hatte sich ihnen einfach überlassen.  
  
Es begann zu regnen. Er zog sich mühsam die Maske vom Gesicht. Der Regen prasselte auf sein Gesicht und durchweichte seine Kleidung. Er stellte sich vor, er würde ihn einfach mit sich fortspülen. Er glaubte nicht an die Hölle. Jedenfalls nicht an die nach dem Tod. Er versuchte, seinen Arm zu heben, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Müdigkeit ließ seinen Körper unendlich schwer werden. Er lächelte. Nicht mehr lange... Stille. Dunkelheit. Nur noch Dunkelheit.  
  
Ein Rascheln. Wärme. Die Betäubung verschwand. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er sah in das Gesicht eines alten Mannes. Das, was er sich zu allerletzt zu sehen gewünscht hatte. Automatisch tastete seine Hand nach seinem Zauberstab, fand ihn aber nicht. Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Hölle. Aber nein. Unter ihm war noch immer Gras. Noch immer regnete es. Noch immer erhoben sich nicht weit von ihm die Zinnen Hogwarts' in den Himmel. Was tat der alte Narr hier draußen, bei Regen? Er richtete sich langsam auf. Er konnte es. Sein Blick ging zu der Wunde. Er hatte ihn geheilt. Er sah wieder auf. Die Zeit hatte ihn dieses Gesicht nicht vergessen lassen. Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer trat einen Schritt zurück. Müde ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen. Er beging nicht den Fehler, den Mann zu unterschätzen. Sein Zauberstab war sicher nicht aus Zufall verschwunden. Er hatte ihn geheilt. Das bedeutete, er musste einen Weg finden, sich ohne Magie umzubringen. Möglichst bald. Er verschloss seine Gedanken, weil er wusste, dass Dumbledore ein Legilimens war. Was war er für ein Narr gewesen, hierher zu kommen, in Dumbledores Gebiet. Aus einem Anflug von Sentimentalität.  
  
„Stehen Sie auf!"Dumbledores Stimme war ruhig, fast freundlich.  
  
Er gehorchte. Seine Robe war noch immer dreckig. Sein Blick ging zum Schloss. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, ob gerade Schulzeit war. Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu.  
  
„Geht es Ihnen besser?"  
  
Er starrte ihn an. Er wusste nichts mit dieser Frage anzufangen. Allerdings hatte er nie besonders viel mit Dumbledores Verhalten anfangen können. Dumbledore verhielt sich nicht so, wie er es von den Leuten in seinem Umfeld kannte. Er schwieg.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn wir zum Schloss zurückgehen.", sagte Dumbledore, noch immer lächelnd.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er lächelte zynisch, dann drehte er sich um und ging voraus. Während er ging, fuhr er unauffällig mit den Händen über seine Robe. Keine der Phiolen, die er immer bei sich trug war noch da. Nicht einmal die getrockneten Kräuter. Der alte Mann war gründlich gewesen. Sein zynisches Lächeln verstärkte sich. Gleichzeitig verwandelte sich seine Gleichgültigkeit langsam in Angst. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Offenbar wollte er nicht, dass er starb. Aber was wollte er dann? Er konnte nur eines wollen. Sein Mund wurde trocken. In Gedanken ging er die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch. Veritaserum. Nur wenige Tränkemeister waren in der Lage, es herzustellen. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit dafür gesorgt, dass es weniger wurden. Der Lord schätzte keine Konkurrenz auf der anderen Seite. Also besaßen sie vielleicht keines. Zauber... Evocare Veritatem, Legilimens... Er vertraute darauf, ihnen widerstehen zu können, er hatte es in der Vergangenheit schon oft getan. Dumbledore war mächtig, aber der Lord war mächtiger. Aber es gab andere Methoden, Dinge zu erfahren. Er kannte sie zu gut. Nun, Dumbledore gehörte zu den selbsternannten ‚Guten'. Aber er wusste, dass das keinen großen Unterschied machte. Er würde ihn also am Leben lassen, um zu erfahren, was er wusste, und anschließend würde der Lord ihn töten. Die letzte Art, auf die er zu sterben beabsichtigt hatte. Er hatte sich immer für zu clever gehalten, um lebend gefangen zu werden. Wie dumm und arrogant. Wenigstens war es Dumbledore, der ihn gefangen hatte. Auch wenn es durch seine Dummheit geschehen war.  
  
Sie waren inzwischen an Hagrids Hütte vorbeigekommen und gingen nun geradewegs auf das Schloss zu. Der Lord hatte ihm einmal erzählt, wie er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Hagrid der Schule verwiesen wurde. Na ja, eigentlich hatte er es Lucius erzählt. Lucius war der, der ihm nahe stand. Sie hatten sich gut amüsiert. Damals war Er noch menschlicher gewesen, als jetzt. Jetzt fürchtete selbst Lucius seine Launen.  
  
Langsam ging er weiter auf das Schloss zu. Der Lord war inzwischen besessen davon, ewig zu leben. Seine vielen Versuche hatten ihn zunehmend zu einem Monster gemacht. Äußerlich. Innerlich war er wahrscheinlich schon immer eines gewesen. Insofern unterschied sie nicht sehr viel voneinander. Deswegen hatte er sich ihm angeschlossen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Illusionisten hatte er es schon von Anfang an erkannt. Für Lucius galt das gleiche, obwohl er wohl kaum den Ausdruck „Monster"benutzt hätte. Lucius war es egal, er glaubte an Macht und Reinblütigkeit. Obwohl er Spaß daran hatte, Muggel zu quälen, war es nicht sein Lebenselixier. Er hingegen... Er hatte nie einen Unterschied zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern gemacht. Er verachtete Muggel, weil er so erzogen worden war, aber er verachtete sie im Grunde zu sehr, um sie umbringen zu wollen. Nicht, dass es ihn abgehalten hätte, es zu tun, wenn er den Befehl dazu bekam. Es war jedoch lange Zeit her, seit er es genossen hatte, zu töten. Den Machtrausch, den es mit sich brachte.  
  
Sie erreichten nun das Schloss. Er war nicht überrascht, als Dumbledore ihn in Richtung der Türme dirigierte. Er stieg die Treppen hinauf. Das Schloss wirkte verlassen. Es mussten wohl Ferien sein. Warum rief er die anderen Lehrer nicht zu sich? Wahrscheinlich brauchte er sie nicht. Auf der obersten Treppenstufe stolperte er. In Gedanken war ihm nicht bewusst geworden, dass er zitterte. Nun fühlte er es. Eine Spannung in ihm, die immer stärker wurde. Er ballte die Fäuste. Er wollte sie unterdrücken. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er taumelte. Er kam noch ein paar Schritte weiter, dann wurde ihm schwindlig. Etwas wie ein Schock durchlief ihn. Bevor ihm richtig bewusst wurde, was geschah, war er bereits gefallen. Das Zittern nahm auf ein schmerzhaftes Maß zu. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. Er hatte es bisher nur bei anderen gesehen. Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus- Fluchs. Sie traten nicht immer ein, aber wenn man geschwächt war, war es wahrscheinlicher. Seine Gedanken gingen in den Schmerzen unter. Krämpfe durchliefen ihn. Wie durch einen Schleier sah er Dumbledore. Er murmelte irgendetwas. Wärme durchfloss ihn und die Krämpfe ließen nach. Der alte Zauberer zog ihn hoch.  
  
„Kommen Sie, los!"  
  
Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme. Er war zu geschwächt, um darauf zu achten. Von dem alten Mann gestützt ließ er sich weiter führen. Schließlich standen sie vor einem großen Wasserspeier, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.  
  
„Betty Bott's Bohnen.", sagte Dumbledore, und der Speier glitt beiseite, eine Treppe freigebend.  
  
Dumbledore zog ihn hinein, und die Treppe glitt mit ihnen nach oben. Sie kamen jedoch nicht in Dumbledores Büro, das er noch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte. Der Raum, den sie betraten, war leerer. Ein gemütlicher Wohnraum. Es mussten Dumbledores private Zimmer sein. Der Zauberer ließ ihn auf ein Sofa gleiten und seufzte.  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich werde alt."  
  
Verwundert musterte er ihn, aber ihm blieb nicht lange Zeit dafür. Die Wärme, die Dumbledore gezaubert hatte, ließ nach. Im gleichen Maß nahmen die Krämpfe wieder zu. Er fiel auf den Boden, auf dem zumindest ein weicher Teppich lag. Der Schmerz übermannte ihn. Diesmal schrie er. Wieder Wärme. Er kam in Dumbledores Armen wieder zu sich. Der alte Zauberer hatte sich zu ihm auf den Boden gesetzt und ihn an sich gezogen. Er strich mit der Hand beruhigend über seine Stirn. Die Geste war so sanft, dass er sie nicht ertragen konnte. Er versuchte, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Wer hat Ihnen das angetan?"  
  
Er glaubte, sich zu verhören. Das Mitleid in seiner Stimme, es war nicht auszuhalten. Was dachte er, wen er vor sich hatte?  
  
„Ein junger Auror.", krächzte er. „Er ist tot."  
  
Seine eigene Stimme erschreckte ihn. Sie war kaum noch erkennbar.  
  
„Haben Sie ihn umgebracht?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.  
  
Er lachte fassungslos auf. Das Lachen rief eine erneute Welle von Krämpfen hervor.  
  
„Natürlich.", krächzte er, als sie nachließen. „Wäre ich sonst hier?"  
  
Die Ironie ließ ihn erneut auflachen. Eine neue Welle von Krämpfen. Das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise dauerten die Nachwirkungen nicht so lange. Es war, als würden sich nun all die Folgeerscheinungen einstellen, um die er bisher immer herumgekommen war. Vielleicht war es ja so. Er hatte nicht besonders viel Ahnung von der Theorie des Cruciatus – Fluchs. Normalerweise beschäftigte er sich eher mit der Praxis.  
  
„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer ich bin?", flüsterte er.  
  
Dumbledore hielt ihn immer noch fest.  
  
„Ein Schüler, in den ich einmal sehr viele Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte?" Dumbledore klang traurig. „Als Sie diese Schule verließen, dachte ich, Sie hätten einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen, Mister Snape."  
  
Er zuckte beim Klang seines Namens zusammen. Es war natürlich töricht gewesen, zu glauben, dass der Direktor ihn nicht erkannt hätte.  
  
„Das hatte ich.", entgegnete er leise. „Aber mit der Zeit erkannte ich meine wahre Bestimmung."  
  
„Also ist es das, was Sie immer wollten?"  
  
„Wollen?"Er starrte zur Decke, sah sie aber nicht wirklich. „Nein, gewollt habe ich etwas anderes. Zumindest damals. Andererseits, vielleicht."  
  
„Und heute?"  
  
„Heute?"  
  
Er lachte wieder.  
  
„Warum fragen Sie das? Es ist doch völlig unwichtig. Warum haben sie mich nicht einfach sterben lassen?", schrie er plötzlich. „Warum mussten Sie es hinauszögern?"  
  
„Hinauszögern?", fragte Dumbledore erschrocken.  
  
„Glauben Sie, ich weiß nicht, warum Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben? Glauben Sie, Er wird mich am Leben lassen, wenn er davon erfährt?"  
  
Es gelang ihm endlich, sich aus Dumbledores Griff zu lösen. Er kam zwar nicht weit, aber zumindest blieb er ein Stück aus seiner Reichweite liegen. Er starrte den Zauberer wütend an.  
  
„Er kann nicht zulassen, dass einer seiner treuesten Diener"– er spie die Worte mit Abscheu aus – „ihn ungestraft verrät. Ich werde Askaban niemals erreichen. Ich habe Sie für weniger naiv gehalten."  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn schockiert an.  
  
„Oder hielten Sie mich für so unwichtig?", fuhr er mit unbarmherzigen Spott fort. „Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie enttäuschen."  
  
„Nein...", sagte Dumbledore, aber es war traurige Nachdenklichkeit. „Ich habe von Ihnen gehört. Sie haben eine beeindruckende Karriere hinter sich. Ich nehme an, Voldemort hat Ihnen dabei geholfen?"  
  
„Es ist nicht weise, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen."  
  
Über Dumbledores Gesicht huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Ich habe noch nie darauf verzichtet, die Dinge mit Namen zu nennen, Mister Snape."Er sah ihn unglücklich an.  
  
Er ballte die Fäuste. „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an."  
  
„Wie denn?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
„Verschwenden Sie Ihr Mitleid an jemand anderes!"Die Krämpfe begannen wieder. „Bleiben... Sie... weg!"  
  
Dumbledore hörte nicht auf ihn. Als er wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich wieder in seinen Armen.  
  
„Wieso tun Sie das?", brachte er hervor. „Glauben Sie, ich werde Ihnen dann eher sagen, was ich weiß? Dass ich Ihnen vertraue? Ich werde Ihnen nichts sagen. Es sei denn, Sie foltern mich."  
  
Dumbledores Griff lockerte sich etwas. „Das werde ich niemals tun.", sagte er ärgerlich.  
  
„Selbst wenn Sie dann niemals erfahren, was ich weiß?", entgegnete er spöttisch.  
  
„Das spielt keine Rolle!"  
  
„Dann sind Sie ein Narr.", flüsterte er. Dann sagte er nichts mehr.  
  
Dumbledore schien mit seinem Schweigen einverstanden zu sein. Er hielt ihn nur weiterhin fest und dämpfte die Krämpfe durch Zaubersprüche. Irgendwann, Stunden mussten vergangen sein, ließen die Anfälle langsam nach. Die Erschöpfung überwältigte ihn. Als er erwachte, war es heller Morgen. Jemand hatte ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf geschoben und eine Decke über ihn gelegt. Er erhob sich. Dumbledore saß in einem Sessel nicht weit von ihm. Sein Kinn war auf die Brust gesunken und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Die halbmondförmige Brille war ihm von der Nase gerutscht. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab lag auf einer der Lehnen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der alte Mann atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er streckte die Hand aus. Noch immer rührte er sich nicht. Offenbar schlief er tief und fest. Der alte Narr, er hatte nicht einmal einfachste Schutzzauber benutzt. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab und zog ihn vorsichtig aus der Hand. Dumbledore wachte nicht auf. Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann sprach er einen Lähmzauber. Nun endlich flogen seine Augen auf. Er ignorierte seinen Blick – wenngleich es ihn irritierte, dass er keinerlei Angst darin erkennen konnte – und durchsuchte seine Taschen. Wie erwartet fand er die Phiolen, die er vermisst hatte, ebenso wie alles, was sonst noch in seiner Robe gewesen war. Außerdem fand er seinen Zauberstab. Er trat zurück und legte den des alten Mannes beiseite. Stattdessen griff er nach einer der Phiolen und hielt sie in das einfallende Morgenlicht. Der Trank war noch so, wie er ihn gebraut hatte. Er trat an das Fenster und sah hinaus. Das Licht fiel auf die Ländereien unter ihm. Noch war es still. Er öffnete das Fenster und atmete die kühle Luft ein. Man roch, dass es in der Nacht geregnet hatte. Er hasste und liebte solche Augenblicke zugleich. Sie ließen ihn seine Menschlichkeit fühlen und erinnerten ihn gleichzeitig an alles, was er verloren hatte. Weggeworfen war der bessere Ausdruck. Er hätte die Atmosphäre dieses Morgens genießen können, aber er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Nachdenklich schwenkte er die Phiole in der Hand. Er hatte sich nie umbringen wollen. Er hatte den Tod vielleicht herbeigesehnt, aber er hatte nie den Gedanken gehabt, ihn selbst herbeizuführen. Nicht wirklich. Wenn es so gewesen wäre, wäre er längst tot. Gifte waren die einfachsten aller Tränke. Er sah sich zu Dumbledore um, der noch immer von dem Lähmzauber gebunden wurde. Er könnte einfach gehen, und darauf hoffen, dass der alte Mann den Mund hielt. Leider war er in Vergessenszaubern nie sehr gut gewesen. Selbst wenn, Dumbledore war ein starker Magier, womöglich würden sie gar nicht wirken. Oder er könnte ihn töten. Der Lord würde ihn sicher reich belohnen, wenn er es täte. Sein Erzfeind, der einzige, von dem es hieß, das er ihn fürchtete. Wenn er den hilflosen alten Mann betrachtete, wusste er nicht, warum. Dumbledore mochte mächtig sein, aber er war töricht. Im Grunde fragte er sich, warum der Lord ihn nicht längst getötet hatte. Es wäre das leichteste – aber ihm wurde bewusst, dass er es nicht wollte. Die Erkenntnis schockierte ihn, denn es war seit langem das erste Mal, dass er etwas dergleichen fühlte. Er hatte nie Menschen töten können, gegen die er nicht irgendeine Abneigung hegte. Andererseits war es ihm nie schwer gefallen, gegen jeden und alles eine Abneigung zu haben. Aber diesen Mann konnte er nicht hassen. Er betrachtete ihn mit Verwunderung. Er hätte eigentlich Grund, ihn nicht zu mögen, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen, die er getötet hatte. Menschen, die er nicht einmal kannte. Diesen Mann kannte er seit seiner Kindheit, und er hatte ihm nie besonders geholfen. Er hatte zugelassen, dass diese widerliche Gryffindor – Gang ihn erniedrigte und sogar versuchte, ihn umzubringen. Er hatte sie nie aufgehalten. Er dachte das plötzlich mit einer seltsamen Distanz. Er hasste die Gryffindors noch immer, und wenn er jemals wieder auf sie treffen würde, würde er nicht einen Moment zögern, sie zu töten. Aber diesen Mann hasste er seltsamer Weise nicht. Er gab ihm nicht die Schuld an dem, was passiert war. Eigenartiger Weise war er sicher, er hätte etwas getan, wenn er alles gewusst hätte. Aber er hatte nie etwas gesagt, er war zu stolz gewesen. Allen Gerüchten zum Trotz, der alte Mann war nicht allwissend. Er war auch nur ein Mensch. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, traf er die schlechteste aller Entscheidungen. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er es tat. Er löste den Lähmzauber und legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite.  
  
Er trat wieder zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Gerade hatte er sein Leben weggeworfen. Aus einem Anflug von Sentimentalität. Sentimentalität schien ihn heimzusuchen, seit dieser Junge ihn beinahe umgebracht hatte. Er verzog zynisch den Mund. Vielleicht war es eine Art Fluch, der auf einem lastete, wenn man den Tod betrog. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals an einem Stück so viele dumme Entscheidungen getroffen zu haben. Eingeschlossen den Tag, an dem seine Neugier ihn dazu getrieben hatte, auf diesen hinterhältigen Gryffindor Black zu hören. Das Irrsinnige war, dass er das Gefühl hatte, das Richtige getan zu haben. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, wann er dieses Gefühl zuletzt gehabt hatte. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, diese Art von Gefühlen zu beachten. Sie hatten ihm nicht sonderlich gefehlt. Vor langer Zeit hatte er einmal eine ‚richtige' Entscheidung getroffen, und es war einer seiner größten Fehler gewesen. Es überraschte ihn, dass der Schmerz noch immer so intensiv war. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte ihn ausgelöscht, zusammen mit all den anderen törichten Gefühlen. Schuld. Es gibt keine Schuld, hatte Lucius einmal gesagt. Schuld ist etwas für die Schwachen. Es gibt nur Fehler, und die Starken zeichnen sich dadurch aus, sie nicht zu wiederholen. Er hatte ihm nur zu gern zugestimmt. Aber wenn das wahr war, gehörte er nicht zu den Starken. Er war gerade dabei, alle seiner größten Fehler zu wiederholen. Im vollen Bewusstsein dessen, was er tat.  
  
Die Sonne stand schon recht hoch am Himmel. Sein Blick suchte automatisch eine Uhr und fand sein Spiegelbild. Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Robe war noch immer vollkommen verdreckt. Sein Gesicht wirkte bleich und eingefallen. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm strähnig über die Schultern. Er wandte hastig den Blick ab. Seit seinem Studium hatte er Wert auf sein Äußeres gelegt. Möglicherweise war er sogar ein wenig eitel, seit er herausgefunden hatte, wie das Aussehen seine Umgebung beeinflusste. Seine Untergebenen im Institut würden ihn nicht wieder erkennen. Was für alberne Gedanken. Dumbledore war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte die beiden Zauberstäbe an sich genommen. Also war er zumindest kein vollkommener Narr.  
  
„Wollen Sie sich umziehen?", fragte er. Offenbar hatte er seinen Blick bemerkt. Er brachte ihn schon wieder aus der Fassung.  
  
„Leider habe ich vergessen, meine Garderobe mitzubringen.", entgegnete er sarkastisch.  
  
„Sicher können die Hauselfen etwas für Sie finden."  
  
Vielleicht war es Dumbledores Strategie, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wenn ja, funktionierte sie.  
  
„Sicher.", sagte er nur schwach.  
  
„Das Bad ist dort drüben.", sagte Dumbledore, auf eine angrenzende Tür deutend.  
  
„Danke."  
  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war ein großes Bad mit weißen Fliesen und einem pompösen Wasserbassin. Mechanisch holte er die Phiolen und Kräuter aus seiner Robe. Dann zog er seine Kleidung aus. Von der Fluchwunde an seiner Seite war nur eine kaum sichtbare Narbe zurückgeblieben. Er fuhr mit den Fingern darüber. Sie schmerzte nicht mehr. Dumbledore hätte einen fähigen Heiler abgegeben. Er trat unter die Dusche und ließ das Wasser auf sich herabprasseln. Einige Augenblicke gab er sich der Illusion hin, die letzten Tage hätte es nie gegeben. Aber die Wirklichkeit holte ihn ein, sobald er die Augen öffnete. Er hatte sich der Willkür dieses verrückten alten Mannes ausgeliefert, von dem er nicht in der Lage war zu sagen, was er als nächstes tun würde. Er suchte von den Phiolen an der Wand diejenige aus, deren Geruch seinem persönlichen Duschzeug am nächsten kam und gab etwas von einem Kraut aus seinen Taschen hinein. Als er die Dusche verließ, war seine gebrauchte Kleidung verschwunden. Stattdessen lag ein Bündel frischer Kleidung da. Hauselfen hatten einige nicht abzuweisende Vorteile. Er war nicht überrascht, dass die Kleidung passte. Sie war sogar schwarz. Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, das sich zum deutlichen Vorteil gewandelt hatte. Die Kleidung war nicht annähernd so teuer wie die, die er gewöhnlich bevorzugte, aber sie war sauber und angenehm geschnitten. Er steckte seine Besitztümer wieder ein und verließ das Bad. Dumbledore saß an einem Tisch, der zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war, und frühstückte. Er bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Er spürte, wie er innerlich aufgab. Er würde nicht länger versuchen, in den Handlungen des Zauberers einen Sinn zu erkennen, oder erwarten, dass er etwas logisches tat. Er würde einfach abwarten und mitspielen. Also setzte er sich und aß mit ihm. Dumbledore schien darüber sehr zufrieden zu sein, denn er schmunzelte vergnügt, sagte aber nichts. Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, erschien plötzlich ein Phönix über ihnen in der Luft und landete auf Dumbledores Schulter. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen.  
  
„Ah, Fawkes.", sagte Dumbledore, ihm einen Keks hinhaltend. „Hast du dich also doch entschieden, dich zu uns zu gesellen."  
  
Der Phönix zwitscherte aufgeregt vor sich hin und Dumbledore strich ihm beruhigend über das Gefieder.  
  
„Ich weiß, darum kümmere ich mich später."  
  
Der Phönix beäugte ihn mit einem Blick, den er bei allem guten Willen nur als skeptisch bezeichnen konnte. Mit ein paar Flügelschlägen landete er auf der Sofalehne, wo er begann, auf und ab zu gehen. Dabei warf er von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
„Fawkes ist noch nicht ganz überzeugt, dass man Ihnen trauen kann." Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu.  
  
„Ein kluger Vogel.", antwortete er irritiert. „Ich hätte Sie umbringen können."  
  
„Aber das haben Sie nicht.", stellte Dumbledore freundlich fest.  
  
„Aber das konnten Sie nicht wissen.", entgegnete er ärgerlich.  
  
Dumbledore betrachtete ihn nur durch seine halbmondförmige Brille. Er mochte diesen Blick nicht. Er gab ihm das Gefühl, vollkommen durchschaut zu sein.  
  
„Und was jetzt?", sagte er umso ärgerlicher. „Glauben Sie, ich wäre deshalb ein anderer Mensch?"  
  
Dumbledore sah zu dem Phönix und kicherte. „Ich glaube, Sie haben sich ein wenig verirrt." Er war nicht sicher, ob er es einfach der Sammlung verrückter Äußerungen hinzufügen sollte. „Trotzdem, eine gute Frage: Was jetzt?"  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe beschlossen, diese Entscheidung Ihnen zu überlassen.", antwortete er spöttisch.  
  
„Wirklich?", meinte Dumbledore vollkommen ernst. „Ja, vielleicht haben Sie das. Obwohl ich nicht sehen kann, warum. Es scheint eine recht schwierige Entscheidung zu sein."  
  
Er starrte ihn an.  
  
„Andererseits,", fuhr der Zauberer fort, „haben Sie sie nicht bereits getroffen?"  
  
Er sah ihn an und begriff, dass er Recht hatte. In dem Moment, in dem er ihn am Leben gelassen hatte, hatte er sich von seinem Herrn abgewandt. Der Gedanke erschreckte ihn. Er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass es nichts bedeutete, aber das war nicht wahr. Indem er ihn leben ließ, hatte er eingestanden, dass ihm der Sieg des Dunklen Lords nichts bedeutete. Im Grunde hatte er das immer gewusst, nur hatte er es sich nie bewusst eingestanden. Die Ziele Voldemorts bedeuteten ihm nichts, hatten es nie. Er hatte sich ihm nicht angeschlossen, weil er an ihn glaubte, wie Lucius. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, wollte er nicht, dass eine Kreatur wie Voldemort die Zaubererwelt beherrschte. Auf eine unheimliche Art schien Dumbledore dies gewusst zu haben. Er fragte sich, welche Konsequenzen er aus dieser Erkenntnis ziehen sollte. Dumbledore sagen, was er über den Dunklen Orden wusste? Das wollte er auch nicht. Vielleicht spielte es gar keine Rolle. Er hatte sich doch auch vorher nicht darum gekümmert. Er war ein Monster, das unter Monstern lebte. Vielleicht war er mehr Monster als sie, weil er keine Phrasen erfinden musste, um sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen. Er handelte einfach. Aber irgendetwas hatte sich geändert. Es war ein Funke, der vorher nicht da gewesen war. Ein Funke des Jungen, der sich vor langer Zeit entschlossen hatte, nicht dem Lord zu folgen, weil es falsch war. Er seufzte. Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.  
  
„Ja, es ist nicht einfach. Manchmal erscheint der Weg einfach, nicht wahr? Aber schließlich erkennt man, dass das Einfache in Wirklichkeit das Schwierige ist. Einfache Wege sind oft trügerisch."  
  
Er betrachtete ihn über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, in dem er seinen Gedanken nachhing, ohne zu einer Lösung zu kommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich wirklich auf diese Stimme aus seiner Vergangenheit einlassen wollte. Er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, sie zu vergessen. Er hatte das Gefühl, es könnte ihn mehr zerstören, als alles was er bisher getan hatte. Es würde ihn menschlicher und verletzlicher machen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es das wert war. Allerdings, es hätte einen Sinn. Es war ihm nur zu bewusst, dass die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Existenz kurz davor war, ihn zu vernichten.  
  
„Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun?", fragte er schließlich müde.  
  
„Was Sie für das Richtige halten.", sagte Dumbledore einfach.  
  
Letztendlich begriff er, warum selbst der Dunkle Lord diesen Mann fürchtete. Es war nicht wegen seiner Macht, obwohl er sicherlich ein mächtiger Zauberer war. Es war, weil er etwas besaß, was der Lord nicht verstand und niemals verstehen würde. Eine Macht, die sich ihm für immer entzog. Er lächelte traurig.  
  
„Und was würden Sie sich wünschen, das ich täte?"  
  
Dumbledore sah zur Seite.  
  
„Das ist ein ganz anderes Kapitel."  
  
„Ich würde es gerne hören."  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Sicher wissen Sie, dass Voldemort zunehmend mächtiger wird. Er bezieht seine Macht aus Angst. Deshalb beruht sie zum großen Teil darauf, dass wir seine Aktionen nicht vorhersehen können. Bisher ist es uns niemals gelungen, an Informationen aus dem Orden selbst heranzukommen, und das ist unsere größte Schwäche."  
  
„Und die größte Stärke des Dunklen Lords.", vervollständigte er kühl. „Mit anderen Worten, Sie brauchen einen Spion. Sie hoffen, dass ich das werde? Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie unvorstellbar das ist?"  
  
„Ja.", erwiderte Dumbledore, ihn geradeheraus ansehend. „Das weiß ich sehr genau."  
  
„Ja.", murmelte er. „Natürlich."Er stand auf und wandte sich von dem alten Zauberer ab. „Also würden Sie mich dafür gehen lassen. Was, wenn ich ablehne?"  
  
„Ich will Sie nicht dazu zwingen.", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Aber ich kann Sie nicht ohne weiteres gehen lassen. Sie haben Menschen gefoltert und getötet. Sie würden es weiter tun."  
  
„Aber das wäre egal, wenn ich Ihnen Informationen liefere.", stellte er zynisch fest.  
  
„Natürlich nicht."Dumbledore klang müde. „Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Merlin weiß, ich wünschte, es gäbe ihn."  
  
Er nickte. „Sie haben recht. Tut mir leid, aber irgendwie fällt es mir schwer, zu entscheiden, was das Richtige ist."  
  
Wider Willen klang er sarkastisch. Er wollte den alten Mann nicht verletzen. Er wusste, das er keine Wahl hatte. Was er über die Macht des Dunklen Lords gesagt hatte, war nur zu wahr.  
  
„Es ist auch nicht einfach.", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Vielleicht gibt es darauf keine Antwort. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es selbst nicht weiß."  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihm um. „Manchmal ist es vielleicht nicht ausschlaggebend, was das Richtige ist. Vielleicht ist es manchmal wichtiger, was notwendig ist, um am Ende das Richtige zu erreichen."  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht die Antwort. Es würde die Dinge zu einfach machen."Er sah in die blauen Augen.  
  
„Für Sie vielleicht. Aber für mich ist es eine Antwort, mit der ich leben kann."  
  
Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Denken Sie das wirklich?"Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Das wird die Zeit zeigen müssen. Vielleicht werde ich dieser Ansicht mit der Zeit überdrüssig. Bisher ging es mir mit den meisten Moralvorstellungen so."Aber noch indem er es sagte, wusste er, dass es diesmal anders war. „Sie werden dieses Risiko eingehen müssen."  
  
Dumbledore musterte ihn prüfend. „Woher weiß ich, das ich Ihnen vertrauen kann?"  
  
Er lachte. „Das können Sie nicht wissen. Bisher war es Ihnen doch auch egal."  
  
„Das ist etwas anderes. Es ist ein Unterschied, ob es nur um mein eigenes Leben geht, oder das Leben von anderen."  
  
„Ah."Er trat an ihm vorbei zum Fenster und bemühte sich, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Er wusste, diese Entscheidung würde sein Leben verändern. Vielleicht wäre es besser, den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban zu verbringen, oder zu sterben. Jetzt zu sterben. Wenn der Dunkle Lord jemals herausfand, das er ihn verraten hatte – willentlich verraten hatte – würde er sich den Tod herbeiwünschen. Alle Möglichkeiten erschreckten ihn. Aber er wusste, welche Entscheidung die richtige war.  
  
„Ich werde Ihnen keine Namen nennen.", hörte er sich sagen. „Aber ich werde Ihnen Seine Pläne mitteilen, soweit ich darüber Kenntnis besitze. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie sorgfältig damit umgehen. Wenn Sie alles benutzen, was ich Ihnen mitteile, wird es sehr einfach für Ihn sein, zu erkennen, von wem die Informationen stammen. Ich denke, es ist in Ihrem eigenen Interesse, mich am Leben zu halten." Er war nun kühl, wie er es normalerweise war. Als er sich umdrehte, traf er Dumbledores schockierten Blick.  
  
„Ist das Sicherheit genug?", fragte er. „Oder brauchen Sie mehr?"  
  
„Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen?"  
  
„Sie sind ein Legilimens."  
  
„Und Sie ein beeindruckender Okklumens."  
  
„Sie haben es also gemerkt." Er war nicht überrascht. Er suchte in seiner Robe und holte zwei Phiolen hervor. Die eine Flüssigkeit war grün, die andere tiefschwarz. Er öffnete beide und schüttete ein paar Tropfen der grünen Flüssigkeit in die Schwarze. Er schwenkte die Phiole, und langsam veränderte die Flüssigkeit die Farbe. Sie wurde kristallklar. Er verschloss die Phiolen sorgfältig und steckte die Grüne wieder ein. Die mit der klaren Flüssigkeit hielt er Dumbledore hin.  
  
„Wissen Sie, was das ist?"Dumbledore nahm die Phiole zögernd. „Ich fürchte, ich war nie sehr gut in Tränken."  
  
Er seufzte, diesmal frustriert. „Es ist Veritaserum der Stufe neun."  
  
Dumbledore holte überrascht Luft. „Sie können das herstellen?"  
  
„Sicher."Er wandte sich ab. „Sie können es prüfen lassen."  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung ging Dumbledore mit der Phiole zu dem Phönix.  
  
„Was meinst du, Fawkes?"Der Phönix flötete leise. „Ich glaube Ihnen.", sagte Dumbledore daraufhin.  
  
„Drei Tropfen davon reichen aus.", sagte er.  
  
Er musste die Phiole nochmals ansehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das wirklich getan hatte. Der alte Mann wusste nicht einmal, wie Veritaserum aussah, und er hatte es ihm gegeben. Wusste er überhaupt, was er da in der Hand hielt? Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen wusste er es. Zögernd trat er mit der Phiole in der Hand auf ihn zu.  
  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das wollen?"  
  
Fast hätte er aufgelacht. Anstelle einer Antwort ging er vor dem alten Mann auf die Knie, lehnte den Kopf zurück und öffnete den Mund. Nein, er war sich nicht sicher. Hoffentlich war das alles schnell vorbei, bevor er seine Meinung änderte. Dumbledore war erstarrt, aber nun fing er sich. Er öffnete die Phiole und ließ drei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund fallen. Es schmeckte wie Eis. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn. Ohne aufzustehen begann er, ihm zu sagen, was er zu sagen beabsichtigt hatte. Nicht nur über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords, sondern auch über die Struktur des Ordens. Dumbledore stellte keine Fragen. Auf seinem Gesicht wechselten Ausdrücke von Besorgnis, Traurigkeit, Unglauben und Abscheu. Keins davon hatte er nicht erwartet. Er erzählte ihm auch, dass jeder neue Todesser einen Ausbilder zugewiesen bekam. Oft denjenigen, der ihn zum Orden gebracht hatte. Dieser weihte ihn in die Regeln und das Wissen des Ordens ein, er gab ihm auch später die Befehle. Als er geendet hatte, betrachtete Dumbledore ihn lange.  
  
„Wer hat Sie zum Orden gebracht?", fragte er dann.  
  
Es war eine traurige Frage. Er kämpfte gegen die Antwort an. In seiner Anstrengung krümmte er sich vornüber, aber das Serum war zu stark für ihn.  
  
„Lucius Malfoy.", hörte er sich sagen.  
  
Er hasste sich sofort dafür. Hastig suchte er aus seiner Robe eine rote Phiole hervor, öffnete sie mit zittrigen Fingern und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte widerlich und brannte wie Feuer. Er keuchte und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Als das Brennen nachließ starrte er Dumbledore wütend an.  
  
„Ich hatte gesagt, keine Namen!"  
  
Natürlich war es närrisch, zu erwarten, er würde sich daran halten. Er hatte ihn in der Hand, er konnte tun, was er wollte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Dumbledore zu seinem Erstaunen. „Ich musste sicher sein."  
  
Irritiert sah er ihn an.  
  
„Wir vermuten schon lange, dass Mister Malfoy ein Todesser ist.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Aber es gibt keine Beweise gegen ihn. Er hat Sie in Ihrer Laufbahn großzügig unterstützt, es war nahe liegend. Wir werden nichts gegen ihn unternehmen, wenn Sie das befürchten. Eine reine Behauptung, selbst wenn sie von mir stammt, reicht nicht aus um ihn anzuklagen."  
  
Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn. „Was ist mit Ihrem Vogel?", fragte er heiser.  
  
„Fawkes?"Dumbledore lächelte. „Er hat einige besondere Talente, aber die Essenz von Zaubertränken zu erkennen gehört nicht dazu."  
  
Er hielt ihm die Phiole mit dem Serum hin und er nahm sie ungläubig.  
  
„Wollen Sie nicht aufstehen?", fragte Dumbledore amüsiert.  
  
Unsicher tat er es. Dann gab er Dumbledore die Phiole zurück.  
  
„Behalten Sie es.", sagte er kalt. „Ich kann jederzeit neues herstellen."  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn an, dann nickte er.  
  
„Wie Sie meinen."Er hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab hin. „Wir sind also zu einer Vereinbarung gekommen?"  
  
Er nahm ihn zögernd. „Ja, das sind wir." Plötzlich fühlte er sich unwohl in der Gegenwart des alten Mannes.  
  
„Ich sollte gehen, wenn Sie erlauben."  
  
„Natürlich. Übrigens – nennen Sie mich Albus."  
  
„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee."  
  
Dumbledore wirkte etwas verwirrt, aber nicht gekränkt. „Das ganze Kollegium nennt mich Albus."  
  
Er verzog den Mund zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Sollte ich jemals dazu gehören, werde ich es mir überlegen." Der Gedanke erheiterte ihn. Er hasste Kinder.  
  
„Eine Frage noch..."  
  
„Ja?" Er war bereits an der Tür.  
  
Dumbledore zögerte. „Ihre Eltern.", sagte er dann vorsichtig. „Sie wurden von Todessern getötet."  
  
Er erstarrte. Diese Frage hatte er nicht erwartet. Vielleicht hätte er sie erwarten sollen. „Und?", schnappte er.  
  
Dumbledore wirkte verblüfft. „Hat es Ihnen nichts bedeutet?"  
  
„Sie gehen davon aus,", entgegnete er eisig, „dass ich sie geliebt habe." Damit verließ er den Raum fast fluchtartig, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass ihn jemand sehen könnte. Er hatte Glück. Ganz Hogwarts war wie ausgestorben.


End file.
